


I wanted to say "I Love You" for the first time without stuttering

by wandas_sunshine



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Scott Lang, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I Love You, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandas_sunshine/pseuds/wandas_sunshine
Summary: Scott never had the courage to say I love you, but when he sees you curled up with Cassie, he can't hold it in any longer.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Reader, Scott Lang/You
Kudos: 26





	I wanted to say "I Love You" for the first time without stuttering

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt list found on tumblr, short and sweet.

You’d been seeing Scott for a while now. You’d hit it off after you slipped him your number when he came to the diner you worked at. He was cute, sweet, dorky, brave. What more could you want in a man?

He was in a panic, phone pressed to his ear while he held Cassie in his other arm. He had some Ant-Man business to attend to, but it was his weekend, and Cassie was sick. How was he supposed to say no to an Avenger?

That’s how you ended up at his place with Cassie curled up to you the whole day as you played nurse for her. You took her temperature and made her dinner, tucked her into bed, and joined her when she begged you to stay with a sniffle and tears brimming in her eyes. And you fell asleep there with your boyfriend’s daughter tucked under your arm.

It was mid morning when Scott finally got back home. There was no response when he came in, so he made himself a cup of coffee and got your morning tea. A bit later he was sneaking into his bedroom with two mugs and a cup of chocolate milk for Cassie. What he found in his bed made his heart skip a beat.

You were asleep, sprawled out while Cassie had curled against your side. He could feel himself fall in love with you all over again. Not that he’d told you that yet. He wanted to make sure that the first “I love you” was perfect for you.

“Scotty?” You asked groggily. You’d roused at the feeling of eyes on you. “Are you just gonna stand-” Scott cut you off by sitting down, nearly spilling the chocolate milk in the process.

“I brought you tea. But I couldn’t...I mean you both looked so...and I-I just,” Scott laughed almost in disbelief at the heaven in his home. “I just can’t stop thinking about how-how I just I-I love...you.” His eyes widened with panic as the words left his mouth. It was an awkward stammer, and painfully endearing.

You carefully sat up and plucked your tea from his hands, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder.

“You know….I wanted to say “I love you” for the first time without stuttering, but that failed.” He confessed. You hid your smile behind the edge of your cup.

“I love you too, Scott.” You promised. “Even if you can’t form coherent sentences around me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted by me on tumblr @wandas-sunshine


End file.
